


too many things i haven't said to you

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Yugyeom and Bambam's senior year continues—or, it will if Bambam can survive Yugyeom's new supply of tight jeans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to E, C & D for looking this over, and T for suggesting this installment's concept!

Bambam’s life is suffering.

And he’s really not coming to terms with it, no matter how much meditating he does. No, all it takes is just one resurfacing memory of Yugyeom’s new, seemingly endless supply of tight jeans and the pain is back and fresher than ever.

“All my pants are too small,” Yugyeom had complained during his and Bambam’s three hour phone call Friday night. Bambam hadn’t thought much about it when Yugyeom had mentioned his mother’s offer to take him clothes shopping the next day—honestly, Bambam was too busy shopping online for himself at the time—but it had become very relevant the second he saw Yugyeom in that first pair on Monday morning.

Today Yugyeom walks into the cafeteria, where he and Bambam always meet to while away time until homeroom, wearing his third new pair. _Three_. 

“Don’t drool, you’re in public,” Jimin teases Bambam quietly. 

“I’m not _drooling_ ,” Bambam scoffs.

Jimin gives him a dubious look. “Remember on Monday, when you-”

Bambam does not want to relive the indescribable noise he made when he first caught sight of Yugyeom on Monday. “Shut up,” he hisses. Jimin laughs but pats his shoulder, then turns away to talk to Lisa on her other side as Yugyeom takes his usual seat next to Bambam.

“Those are your last new ones, right?” Bambam makes the mistake of asking. 

Yugyeom rubs his eyes. He’s always sleepy in the mornings, often dozing with his head on the cafeteria table before school starts or against Bambam’s shoulder—which is a good thing today, since hopefully that means he will stay oblivious to how Bambam can’t stop staring at the rips in the black denim stretched tight over Yugyeom's thighs. “No, there’s two more,” Yugyeom says.

Bambam groans and drops his forehead against his pile of textbooks. How is he supposed to deal with Yugyeom looking so good? Especially when Bambam isn’t the only one noticing him…

“Are you okay?” Yugyeom asks carefully, stroking the back of Bambam’s neck.

Bambam shivers. He has always been sensitive to people touching his neck, and these days he is sensitive to Yugyeom touching him in general. He can never help imagining Yugyeom’s lips on his skin, Yugyeom’s teeth—

“Hit my knee on the table,” he belatedly remembers to lie.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Yugyeom says after a beat.

Bambam thinks fast, then lifts his head. “Maybe you just weren’t paying attention,” he suggests.

“Sorry, Bambam,” Yugyeom says with an encouraging smile, leaning in so close. His hand is still on Bambam’s neck. It would take barely any effort at all for Bambam to kiss him like this. Bambam balls his fists under the table, doing his best to resist the temptation to even touch him. “Is there anything I can do?”

Bambam can think of lots of things he wants Yugyeom to do. “I don’t know,” he lies.

“I’ll be your best friend,” Yugyeom teases.

Bambam summons a smile, like that’s the only thing he needs to hear; like he doesn’t want so much more than that, more and more every day.

 


End file.
